


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: It was about time that I made a video for these two, M/M, he licks his lips a lot, milt likes that though, russ seems like the sluttier one, tee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ and Milt want to do bad things with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Vamp!Russ, I just got...inspired.


End file.
